User blog:FilBox101/Mobile Suit Battle: Gundam Wing Zero vs. Freedom Gundam
Two of the most Iconic Mobile suit Machine in the Anime-Mech world, will battle it out for the best Mobile suit out on the universe.... XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero VS ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam WHO... IS.... DEADLIEST ????!!!! Battle Location Outer Space Earth 'Mobile-Suit Combatants' XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero piloted by (Heero Yuy) was designed by the five Gundam engineers fifteen years prior to the events of the Eve Wars. Built from A unique compound which can only be produced in the zero-gravity conditions of space named as the "Gandanium Alloy" it is the ancestor of the five Operation Meteor Gundams it has a powerplant of Ultracompact Fusion Reactor giving emence unlimited power for the suit and its weapons it can also perform oustanding manueverbility in both Earth and Space designed with "Perfect Victory" in mind, it boasts exceptional abilities and is one of the two suits which utilize the Z.E.R.O. System (the other being the Gundam Epyon), but because of this dangerous mental interface, it was ultimately never constructed. The plans remained hidden away until Quatre Raberba Winner of the Winner Corporation built the Wing Zero. ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam piloted by (Kira Yamato) is One of ZAFT's ZGMF-X series of Gundam units build in CE 71 using technology derived from the four captured Alliance's Gundam, the Freedom Gundam has Phase Shift Armor and is primarily armed with powerful ranged weapons. The suit has full flight capabilities in the atmosphere and the back-mounted wings can be deployed in "High Mobility Aerial Tactics (HiMAT) Mode" to enhance its mobility in the atmosphere or in space. It also has an advanced targeting system, the Multi Lock-On System, that allows it to target and fire at multiple enemy units simultaneously. Furthermore, the suit can dock with a support unit, the METEOR unit, for heavier firepower and greater speed ultimately became a true space destroyer. The battle-support warship Eternal is designed specifically to maintain suit. 'Wing Zero's Weapons & Technical Features' ( XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero ) twinbusterrifle.jpg|Twin Buster Rifle Machinecannon.jpg|Machine Cannons Xxxg-00w0-beamsaber.jpg|Wing-Zero Beam Saber wingshield.jpg|Gundam Piledriver Sheild wingshieldvulcan.jpg|Sheild vulcans Twin-Buster Rifle (LR) - Wing Zero's primary armament is its twin buster rifle, a weapon capable of destroying objects several miles in size, including an entire space colony. When separated into two individual buster rifles, they could destroy entire waves of targets. The rifle could also be attached to the suit's shield. It possesses power several times greater than the single buster rifle, which already had a formidable power output. It can also be fire such emence destructive power while the mobile suit is moving. However, while the Wing Gundam's buster rifle was limited to three maxed power shots per use before needing to be recharged, Wing Zero's twin buster rifle was capable of being fired multiple times in a single battle as it was powered by the Gundam's reactor instead of expendable energy packs. It was also said to be made also by gundanium alloy itself. 2x Machine Cannon (MR) - A pair of small 4-barrel gatling guns are housed on the clavicle section of Wing Zero. Primarily used when the twin buster rifle is unsuitable for the mission. Essentially, the machine cannons are larger versions of vulcan guns. Because of their larger caliber, machine cannons can deal respectable damage (even to destroy a Titanium Alloy-armored MS) and therefore see more use than vulcans. Unlike the other Gundams, Wing Zero's machine cannons are covered when not in use. 2x Zero's Beam Saber' '(CR) '''- The beam sabers are stored within the shoulder armor for quick access. One can be used as a reserve weapon, or both can be used simultaneously in a twin sword fashion. They possess enough power to compete with the Gundam Epyon's powerful beam sword, and can easily melt through even the toughest Gundanium & Titanium Alloy-armored MS. They are also capable of operating underwater much like the beam scythe of the Gundam Deathscythe. '''Zero's Piledriver Sheild '(Sheild) (MR)'- It was built for both offense and defense purposes, said to be very durable it features an anti-beam coating, and its tip can extend to puncture enemy MS armor similar to a real life piledriver. It possesses an aerodynamic shape to reduce air resistance in Neo-Bird Mode. It was also attached buy Vulcans guns on each side for additional weapory. Special Features & Pilot Z.E.R.O. System= Z.E.R.O.(Zoning & Emotional Range Omitted) System - It is the unique main feature of Wing Zero, a combat computer/pilot interface installed in the cockpit. The Z.E.R.O. System connects directly with the mind of the pilot, flooding him with combat data and possible outcomes of the battle. This overload of data could allow the pilot to achieve success and total victory, but places great mental and emotional stress on the pilot. Those exposed to the Z.E.R.O. System can become totally unstable, unable to tell the difference between friend and foe (on which he/she is on a blood-lust state) . Victims may even suffer mental breakdown or death for a normal pilot. Wing Zero's cockpit features various special features and systems to further compliment the ZERO System, such as special displays and controlling systems, including a 3 dimensional radar display.|-|Neo-Bird Mode= When transforming into Neo-Bird Mode, the Gundam's head and waist rotate backward, the legs fold ups, the feet rotate and slide into the legs with their back pointing out, the shoulder pads fold close, the shield attaches itself onto the Gundam's back to form the nose, the individual halves of the twin buster rifle attach themselves onto the sides of the shield, and the Gundam's wing binders open. Unlike the Wing Gundam's Bird Mode, which was limited to flight travel within Earth's atmosphere, Wing Zero's Neo-Bird Mode allows it to fly either on Earth or in space. It also features a hidden thrusters in the shoulder armor, where the armor splits open to reveal the nozzles. The feet also house powerful thrusters in order to give the Neo-Bird Mode extreme speed|-|Search Eye= Wing Zero's search eye is only used for combat and is of the same type used by the five Operation Meteor Gundams. It also gathers data that the cameras and antennas cannot. During combat, it instantly calculates the precise position, movement, and weak points of an opponent opted to be aid to the Z.E.R.O. System.|-|Self-Destruct System= A dangerous feature the system was designed to overload its power systems and has enough explosive power to destroy several city blocks. It's a last option tactic if the pilot is incapable of protecting the mobile suit, while not allowing it to fall into enemy hands. It also can be used as one large explosive device to eradicate large targets.|-|Mobile Suit Pilot= Heero Yuy education was a tough training of self-discipline, extreme body control and ability to reason. This was only possible by (Doctor J) manipulating his genes. He's perfect in close and range combat, computer hacking, infiltration, assassination, mechanics, demolition and mobile suit piloting. Dubbed as the "Perfect Soldier" There's almost no battle situation he does emerge as the victor. Additionally he's supported by the Z.E.R.O. System, which amplifies his consciousness putting him to be likely unstoppable to carry out his mission. 'Freedom's Weapons & Technical Features' ( ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam ) Lapusbeamrifle.jpg|MA-M20 "Lupus" Beam Rifle Balaenaplasmacannon.jpg|2x M100 "Balaena" Plasma Beam Cannons Lacertabeamsaber.jpg|MA-M01 "Lacerta" Beam Sabers Xiphiascannon.jpg|MMI-M15 "Xiphas" Rail Cannons Anti-beamShield.jpg|Laminated Anti-beam Shield 2x MA-M20 "Lupus" Beam Rifle (LR) - The Freedom uses a MA-M20 "Lupus" high-energy beam rifle, This beam rifle is stronger than the ones used by the original GAT-X series or the ZGMF-600 GuAIZ as it is powered by the suit's nuclear reactor. Can be stored on the rear skirt armor when not in use. 2x M100 "Balaena" Plasma Beam Cannons (LR) - A pair of powerful plasma beam cannons located in the wings, they are positioned over the shoulders when in use. Among-st the suit's ranged weaponry, the plasma beam cannon has the highest firepower and longest attack range of the Freedom. 2x MA-M01 "Lacerta" Beam Sabers (CR)- It is the main close combat weapons of the Freedom, which are stored above the rail cannons. As with the beam rifle. Since the beam sabers are powered by the suit's nuclear reactor, they have higher output than the ones used by the original GAT-X series. The two beam sabers can be combined into a twin-edged beam saber, and this form is known as 'Ambidextrous Halberd'. the Pilot rarely used the beam sabers in this form. MMI-GAU2 "Picus" 76mm CIWS (MR) - Mounted in the head, the pair of MMI-GAU2 "Picus" 76mm CIWS guns have a high rate of fire but poor penetrating power. Thus, they are mainly used to shoot down incoming missiles and enemy units at close range. MMI-M15 "Xiphas" Rail Cannons (LR) - A pair of rail cannons that are mounted on the waist, they have excellent rate of fire and high ammunition capacity. Folded into three parts when not in use, they are capable of going through anti-beam defenses and are the suit's most powerful solid-based weaponry. Laminated Anti-beam Shield (Sheild) - Handheld and/or mounted on the left forearm, Freedom's shield has a laminated armor surface instead of an anti-beam coating like on the shields used by most mobile suits. Special Features & Pilot (HiMAT) Mode= High Mobility Aerial Tactics (HiMAT) Mode - The atmospheric flight configuration of the Freedom Gundam, in which its wings are unfolded for higher maneuverability. The Freedom Gundam is capable of flight even in its normal mode, but this form is better suited for aerial dogfighting. HiMAT mode can also be used in space whereby it enhances the Freedom Gundam's AMBAC capabilities.|-|Multi Lock-On System= As implied by its name, this unique system allows Freedom to target multiple enemies and attack them at once. To use this system effectively, the pilot must have high spatial awareness capability, which is rare even among Coordinators. This system can also be used when Freedom docked with the METEOR unit and it will initiates the "Full Burst Mode" The name of the attack mode in which Freedom uses its beam rifle, rail cannons and plasma beam cannons all at once. This mode is often used together with the Multi Lock-On System to destroy a large amount of enemy units at once. However despite its power, Full Burst Mode can only fire in a forward direction.|-|Neutron Jammer Canceller= - As with the other four ZGMF-X series of Gundam units produced in that time period, the Freedom is equipped with a Neutron Jammer Canceller, which counters the effects of the ubiquitous Neutron Jammers and allows these suits to be powered by nuclear reactors. This gives them almost limitless combat endurance, even with Phase Shift armor activated. |-| METEOR unit= (Mobile suit Embedded Tactical EnfORcer) the Freedom can dock with the powerful METEOR unit, a large mobile weapons platform with powerful thrusters and an even more powerful armament of battleship-caliber beam cannons, large beam swords, and dozens of heavy missile launchers. Thus it makes the mobile user a bit bulky and high rate chances to be hit.|-|Mobile Suit Pilot= Kira Yamato formerly a simple college student turned into a mobile suit pilot being called as the "ultimate coordinator" Kira has a sharp sense and rapid information processing ability; He is shown to have great adaptability through his constant improvement of the Strike Gundam's While lacking any true form of military training, Kira's fighting ability developed quickly and greatly as his time in combat increases, along with his SEED mode. In contrast to his piloting capabilities,despite Kira's skill on the MS he has lack of emotional state when it come to the horrors of war and easily get emotional. Mobile Suits / Pilots BIO X-Factor Note: the Mobile Suits X-Factor shall be base on ( Offense wich includes (Long-Range)(Mid-Range)(Short-Range/CQC)), ( Defense wich include (Sheilds)(Armour)(Aid Specs. Features) Pilot show thier statistic which i gather form different site and forum on which i tallied them. also both Mobile suit had been one of my favorite Gundams so as you know (^^).... BTW this my X-factor via ''200?? whats yours *Your vote is highly much welcome. *Wing-zero were based on the (TV-series not the Movies of Endless Waltz "Angel Custom"), While the Freedom is not the (Strike Freedom of Gundam Seed Destiny). *Their is no such thing as a half vote on this Blog only no votes.... a good sentence and better explination, its up to you on how you construct your sentence as long as it fit the topic, it is also allowed either it is a user account or guest. *Please select a location first before commenting. *This is a 60 day voting time slot. *Please leave a comment thank you. (highly appreciated) (^^) '''Battle: TBW - - depends on the outcome of the votes and location'